desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel Drei
Die 3.Staffel von "Desperate Housewives" startete in den USA mit der Episode "Listen to the Rain on the Roof" am 24.09.2006 und endete mit der Episode "Getting Married Today" am 20.05.2007. In Deutschland begann ProSieben am 06.03.2007 ("Der große Regen") mit der Ausstrahlung und sendete das Staffelfinale ("Hochzeitsfieber") am 28.11.2007. Die Staffel umfasst insgesamt 23 Episoden. Episodenübersicht * 3.01: "Der große Regen" ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") * 3.02: "Das perfekte Paar" ("It Takes Two") * 3.03: "Ein Wochenende auf dem Lande" ("A Weekend in the Country") * 3.04: "Die geheime Geschichte" ("Like It Was") * 3.05: "Sabotage" ("Nice She Ain't") * 3.06: "Die Beichte ("Sweetheart, I Have to Confess") * 3.07: "Peng" ("Bang") * 3.08: "Die Welt der Kinder" ("Children and Art") * 3.09: "Biester" ("Beautiful Girls") * 3.10: "Eskalation" ("The Miracle Song") * 3.11: "Unmoralische Absichten" ("No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds") * 3.12: "Heimliche Liebschaften" ("Not While I'm Around") * 3.13: "Hinterlistig" ("Come Play Wiz Me") * 3.14: "Tödliche Vergangenheit" ("I Remember That") * 3.15: "Teuflisch" ("The Little Things You Do Together") * 3.16: "Männer sind Schweine" ("My Husband, The Pig") * 3.17: "Kleider machen Leute" ("Dress Big") * 3.18: "Leidenschaftlich" ("Liaisons") * 3.19: "Stromausfall" ("God, That's Good") * 3.20: "Klatsch" ("Gossip") * 3.21: "Opfer" ("Into The Woods") * 3.22: "Die Frage aller Fragen" ("What Would We Do Without You?") * 3.23: "Hochzeitsfieber" ("Getting Married Today") Der große Regen Das perfekte Paar Ein Wochenende auf dem Land Die geheime Geschichte Sabotage Die Beichte Peng! Die Welt der Kinder Biester Eskalation Unmoralische Absichten Heimliche Liebschaften Hinterlistig Tödliche Vergangenheit Teuflisch Männer sind Schweine Kleider machen Leute Leidenschaftlich Stromausfall Klatsch Opfer Die Frage aller Fragen Hochzeitsfieber Das Staffelgeheimnis Nachdem Mike von Orson überfahren wurde, ziehen zusammen mit Orson neue Geheimnisse und Gefahren in die Wisteria Lane ein. Orsons Vergangenheit ist alles andere als sauber, und diese Erfahrung muss unter anderem Bree am eigenen Leib schmerzlich selbst spüren... Die einzelnen Storylines Susan Mayer Susan kümmert sich rührend um den noch immer im Koma liegenden Mike und hofft jeden Tag darauf, dass dieser aufwacht. Während ihrer Krankenhausbesuche lernt sie Ian Hainsworth kennen, dessen Frau ebenfalls im Koma liegt. Ian zeigt großes Interesse an Susan, diese blockt jedoch ab, da sie Mike niemals betrügen könnte. Allerdings zehrt die Unsicherheit, ob Mike überhaupt noch aufwacht, an Susans Nerven - und schließlich lässt sie sich auf eine Beziehung mit Ian ein. Dummerweise wacht Mike während dieser Beziehung auf - und Edie wittert ihre Chance, Susan Mike auszuspannen...Nach langem Hin und Her ist Ian jedoch aus dem Rennen und Susan und Mike holen ihre Verlobung und auch ihre Hochzeit nach. Bree Hodge Bree heiratet nach sechsmonatiger Beziehung Orson und hofft, dass ihr Leben nun endlich wieder in geregelten Bahnen verläuft - doch weit gefehlt. Zuerst taucht eine frühere Nachbarin von Orson auf und beschuldigt diesen, seine frühere Frau Alma umgebracht zu haben, und dann steht besagte Alma auch noch quicklebendig vor ihrer Haustür. Bree deckt ein perfides Spiel von Alma und Orsons Mutter Gloria auf, bei dem sie selbst jedoch eine tragische Rolle spielen soll. Außerdem versöhnt sich Bree wieder mit ihrem Sohn Andrew und erfährt, dass ihre Tochter Danielle ungewollt schwanger ist... Gabrielle Solis Nachdem Gabrielle von Carlos' Affäre erfahren hat, will sie von ihm endgültig die Scheidung. Der Rosenkrieg der beiden nimmt dank des Temperaments der beiden ungeahnte Formen an, eine Geiselnahme im örtlichen Supermarkt bringt sie jedoch am Ende dazu, die Scheidung zu einem friedlichen Ende zu bringen. Später wird Gabrielle von einem unbekannten Verehrer verfolgt und findet heraus, dass es sich dabei um Zach Young handelt. Weitere Versuche von Gabrielle, einen neuen Mann zu finden, scheitern kläglich - bis sie den Bürgermeisterkandidaten Victor Lang kennenlernt. Erst ist sie von dessen Arroganz angewidert, entwickelt jedoch im Laufe der Zeit Gefühle für Victor und heiratet ihn schließlich - nur um herauszufinden, dass Victor sie nur aus politischen Gründen geheiratet hat... Lynette Scavo Lynette fühlt sich mit der neuen Situation, plötzlich ein fünftes Kind samt unerwünschter Mutter im Haus zu haben, überfordert und unglücklich. Trotzdem versucht sie alles, eine gute Mutter für Kayla zu sein, mit deren Mutter Nora gerät Lynette jedoch ständig aneinander. Nora schafft es, einen Keil zwischen Lynette und Tom zu treiben, als dieser seinen Traum von einer eigenen Pizzeria verwirklichen will. Als Nora während einer Geiselnahme erschossen wird, sieht sich Lynette mit einer rachsüchtigen Kayla konfrontiert. Die Unzufriedenheit treibt Lynette in die Arme von Rick, einem Mitarbeiter in Toms Pizzeria. Lynette fühlt sich zu Rick hingezogen und schafft es nur mit Mühe, die Schwelle zur Untreue nicht zu überschreiten. Als Tom von der Affäre erfährt, geraten die beiden so arg in Streit, dass Lynette sich den Kopf schlägt. Im Krankenhaus eröffnet ihr der Arzt, dass sie zu allem Überfluss an Krebs leidet... Todesfälle * Nora Huntington wird während einer Geiselnahme von Carolyn Bigsby erschossen. * Carolyn Bigsby wird von einer Geisel erschossen. * Rebecca Shephard stirbt an den Folgen eines Herzfehlers. * Jane Hainsworth stirbt nach jahrelangem Koma. * Alma Hodge stürzt vom Dach eines Hauses in den Tod. Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffeln